


You're My Hero

by Justagirlclueingforlooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, But Sweet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Full Moon, Giggling, Hogwarts, Hurt!Sirius, M/M, Marauders' Era, Nicknames, Short, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagirlclueingforlooks/pseuds/Justagirlclueingforlooks
Summary: Remus finds Sirius hurt and alone after a full moon. He's terrified it's his fault





	You're My Hero

Remus found Sirius one night in the forest with his face beaten and bruised and cuts all around his body, the night after a full moon. It broke Remus’ heart knowing it was his fault that Sirius was hurt and broken because of him. Although he was as tired as he could be, he carried Sirius in on his own and took him all the way to the Gryffindor common room and lay him down on his bed. Remus began to incant spells and gradually the cuts healed. Remus sobbed after he’d healed him. “This is my fault Sirius I’m so sorry. Why did you come? Without Peter or James of course I was going to hurt you. You’re so stupid. You’re such an idiot. Such an adorable idiot.” Remus fell silent for a moment. “Adorable, am I?” Sirius said through little chokes. Remus laughed, then blushed. “Did you hear that?” he asked. “Of course I did. And Moony, I may think you’re an adorable idiot too.” They both smiled at each other and Remus took Sirius’ hand. “I’m so sorry Sirius. I never meant for you to get hurt. I’d never mean to hurt you.” Sirius looked at him with a puzzled look on his face, “You didn’t do this Remus.” Now it was Remus’ turn to look surprised, “But the full moon, and you were on your own.” Sirius squeezed his hand causing him to look right at him. “This” he said signaling to the cuts spread across his body, “wasn’t you. I promise. It was those arses in Slytherin. I said something about the Dark Lord that wasn’t exactly nice.” Remus looked at him, disapprovingly. “Well, that… was… smart…”  
Sirius smiled at him, “Look I know it was dumb, okay? They were threatening to hurt you and James and Peter and Regulus too and I couldn’t. I didn’t mean for them to hurt me.” Remus nodded. “I get it. I’m sorry they hurt you. I’m really sorry.”  
Sirius smiled at him, “It’s not your fault Remus, you saved me. You’re my hero.” Remus smiled and sort of giggled, “And you’re mine Sirius.” Sirius looked at Remus, smiling and giggling away, “What did I ever do to deserve you Moony?” he asked. Remus replied simply, “Everything. You did everything so you’re stuck with me.” Sirius smiled and giggled, “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Remus’ eyes flickered between Sirius’ mouth and his eyes but he wouldn’t dare actually kiss him. Thankfully Sirius did dare. He almost completely closed the gap in seconds. They stayed a second like that and then finally Remus dared. Their lips met. Remus could feel Sirius smile as he parted his lips slightly. He smiled too and Sirius took the chance. Sirius licked the bottom of Remus’ lip and Remus let out a slight gasp. His mouth widened even more and Sirius slipped his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced together for a moment. Remus’ hands made their way through Sirius’ hair and undid the little pony tail he tied his hair into. He pulled Sirius closer to him and they moved their bodies closer together. Sirius’ hand slipped onto Remus’ waist and the other on his cheek. They parted slightly and then they kissed for a moment, years of chemistry and secret love revealed in a couple of moments. Remus pulled away, scared to see Sirius’ eyes, scared he’d see regret staring back at him. Sirius touched his face slightly with his lips, barely any pressure at all but just enough to send shivers up Remus’ spine. He shivered and opened his eyes and he saw a massive smile grinning right back at him. “Moony, you okay?” he asked. Remus smiled, “Of course, Pads. Always when I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot about this fic completely and never really even considered writing more. Any suggestions?


End file.
